Et si les Mugiwaras, n'étaient pas devenus pirates !
by LitlleFreedom
Summary: Une journée normal dans l'univers de One piece. Normale ? Rien n'est normal dans cet univers, vous devriez pourtant le savoir ! Et si les Mugiwaras n'étaient pas pirates, et si, par le plus grand des hazards ils se retrouvaient sous les ordres du vice amiral Garp ? Un one shot qui je l'espère vous plaira.


Sur East Blue, dans une petite base de la marine près de Fushia.

« MONKEY D LUFFY ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement. »

Le concerné sentit une goutte de sueur glissé le long de sa nuque pour descendre jusque dans son dos. Encore convoqué chez son grand père... ça en devenait quasiment quotidien.

Il posa son ballai de mousse et se dirigea vers les bureaux administratifs et celui du vice amiral Garp. Il s'apprêtait à toquer quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Oy Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Papy va vraiment finir par te tuer si ça continue ! »

« Mais Aceeeee ! J'ai rien fait, il me persécute je te dis ! »

Le dit Ace soupira, la lassitude marqué dans les traits de son visage. Il sourit puis repartit souhaitant bonne chance à son petit frère.

Luffy pénétra donc dans le bureau et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul. Devant lui tout ses amis, l'air honteux et la tête baissé. Et au fond, tout au fond de la grande salle un papy plutôt costaud et visiblement bien énervé en vue de la veine qui battait sur ses tempes.

Non... Pas ça ! Pourvu qu'il n'est pas grillé ça, allez autre chose.

« Ah te voilà sale voyou ! Moi qui pensait que tu avais enfin mis du plomb dans ta tête en t'engageant dans la marine ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu fréquentes ces personnes plus loufoques les unes que les autres et que tu leur retourne leur cerveau ! NON TAIS TOI ! Ne me fais pas croire que cette connerie ne venait pas de toi. »

Ah bah si, il parlait bien de ça...

Nami s'avança et commença « Euh, écoutez vice amiral Garp, on est tous désolé et on va se rattraper ! On prends même les tours de gardes de la nuit et on fait toutes les corvées !

« He ho la sorcière ! Ne propose pas ça alors qu'on sait tous que tu ne foutra rien et qu'on devra se taper le sale boulot tout seul ! »

Nami s'apprêta à répliquer quand un charment jeune homme le fit pour elle: « Espèce de grossier personnage ! Ce n'est pas en ces termes qu'on s'adresse à une femme! Encore moins à une jolie demoiselle comme elle ! »

Et une dispute éclata entre les deux soldats de la marine, provoquant les éclats de rire de Luffy et d'un cyborg aux cheveux bleu électrique ainsi que le doux ricanement d'une femme aux cheveux brun.

Tout ce vacarme fut encouragé par un squelette à l'allure pervers, seul un sniper et un petit renne se cachaient derrière l'armoire qui orné le mur de la pièce appréhendant la réaction du vieil homme.

Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre d'avantage.

« VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER SALES GARNEMENTS ?! »

Le silence se fit presque religieux et tous se remirent en ligne tête baissé. Mais Luffy, terrorisé par la punition que son grand père leur prévoyait paniqua et lâcha une bombe. Une véritable bombe.

« Oni chan ! Je peux tout arranger, je te promets je vais retrouver toutes les armes qu'on a vendu ! Mais faut nous comprendre aussi,il nous fallait vraiment de l'argent! Les sabres de Zoro étaient cassés et Nami voulait une nouvelle jupe, puis Chopper adore la barbe à papa et puis c'est pas bon à la cantine, et-

Luffy tais toi ! Paniqua l'homme aux cheveux verts

De quoi parles tu ? S'enquit le vieil homme. Comment ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez faits de la contrebande d'armes ! Bandes d'abrutis ! A qui avez vous vendu ces armes ? »

La panique s'infiltra dans les rangs ! Mais qui leur avait fichu un ami pareil ?!

« A des pirates » répondit le plus naturellement du monde le garçon au chapeau de paille.

« QUOI ?! MAIS VOUS ETES TOTALEMENT CONS ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR, VOUS ALLEZ MORFLER BANDE DE MORVEUX ATTARDES ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER ! VOUS ALLEZ PAS L'OUBLIER DE SITÔT CELLE LA ! »

Et ils se firent tous éjecter du bureau par un bon coup de pied bien placé.

Affalés devant la porte Luffy resta perplexe et ne comprit pas.

« Mais les gars, si c'était pas pour ça, pourquoi on était là ? »

_ «POUR TES VOLS DANS LE GARDE MANGER BAKA! »

« C'était juste ça ? Shihihi pas de quoi s'en faire alors ! »

Et il partit, huit auras sombres derrière lui, les mains derrière la tête en rigolant à pleine gorge avant de s'écrier dans le couloir : « Le plus fort de tout les amiraux ce sera MOI ! »

Dans le nouveau monde, Mugiwara no Luffy, capitaine de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, se réveilla en sursaut et dégoulinant de transpiration.

« C'était quoi ce rêve ! Moi marine ? Mais ça va pas la tête! »

Puis il se leva, bien décidé à aller une nouvelle fois dévalisé la cuisine de Sanji.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ai plut. Cette histoire m'as été demandé par Shiro, c'est avec plaisir que je l'ai réalisé même si je la trouve plutôt nul... Une petite review ne me ferait pas de mal s'il vous plait et si vous le souhaitez laissé moi une review sur ma fic appelé LitlleFreedom. Je répondrais à vos questions sans soucis et réaliserez peut être vos commandes si je les trouves intéressantes.

Des bisous.

LitlleFreedom la taré.


End file.
